


Caring

by GabOnAShore



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:27:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22910197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabOnAShore/pseuds/GabOnAShore
Summary: Set after the events of the epilogue.Sadie promises something to you.
Relationships: Sadie Adler/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 69





	Caring

**Author's Note:**

  * For [arthurspussy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arthurspussy/gifts).



> Hey guys, this was a tumblr request for Sadie x Fem!Reader smut. There might be a sequel, but I'm real insecure about this since it's my first time writing explicit smut. Besides I'm afraid Sadie might have turned out a bit out of character but oh well, life goes on.
> 
> I'm sorry in advance for any typos and grammar mistakes.

Her hands were sliding down your stomach with the faintest scratch of nails, just enough to awake goosebumps on your skin, reminding you that she had a purpose. 

That she very much intended to keep the promise she had made to you earlier in the evening.

"You want this?" Her voice was a bit more than a whisper against your ear and you melted against her, feeling the fabric of her shirt on your back and thinking of how much you wanted it gone.

"Yes" you whispered as her hands got to your hip bones and you could do nothing but arch your back, stuck in that tight feeling of too-much-not-enough. 

But Sadie was having none of it.

Pulling your hips back to hers, she was quick to get rid of your belt, but even quicker to start a trail of kisses and love bites on your neck. Your heart was beating so fast and you could swear that she was hearing your thoughts when one of her hands cupped your left breast as if to feel your pulse and the other cupped your mound, wanting you to feel what it was like to be with someone who just  _ cared _ so much.

You could tell as much by the way she always spared you but never denied any of your wishes. There was that time when you wanted to hunt that no good bastard by yourself, even though your arrangement stated that you would share all bounties, no matter who found the poster. But you wanted your revenge, and she more than anyone could understand that need.

She allowed you to go on your own because the pain of losing wouldn't be greater than the pain of losing you to an unsatiated bloodthirst. She cared, and that was her promise:

_ I'm gonna show you what caring feels like _

And you were beginning to understand it, as her finger drew slow circles on your center and her hand massaged your breasts. You were melting within her grasp, moving your hips to tell her you wanted more.

"Sadie, please" your voice sounded foreign to your ears, afterall begging didn't really suit you. One of your hands tangled itself in her hair, trying to pull her closer to you, trying to reach her mouth with your own as she started to circle your entrance,

"Say the words, girl" she said against your lips, twisting a nipple, just strong enough for you to feel a lick of pain. A smug smile matched her challenging eyes when a moan escaped your lips. She was dancing around the fire with every intention to push you in it, you could tell. 

But two could play that game, right?

Turning in her embrace to face her, you loosened her scarf, locking your eyes with hers as you undid the buttons of her shirt, lifting up her chemise and throwing it across the room, leaving her breasts bare for your mouth to feast on. She was beautiful, her scars telling stories, many of which you shared. You sucked on a nipple, licking it as you did so and watching her head fall back. Her hands were massaging your scalp as you hummed on her skin.

"What words Mrs Adler?" You replied in the most innocent voice you could muster, as you released her nipple and turned your efforts to the other.

"Forget about them words just kiss me" her breathing was uneven as she pulled you up in a kiss. The feel of your bare chest against hers prompted you to embrace her further, pulling her closer than you thought possible. But you wanted to feel as much of her as you could and so her pants were off before you could register your hands working to make it happen.

You broke the kiss and left her arms, eyeing the imposing figure she cut. You had seen her naked before, but didn't allow yourself to stare, not knowing that even back then she had wanted you to.

"Touch yourself" she commanded, pulling you out of your reverie. "I wanna see how you like it"

Grinning, you turned your back to her and discarded your pants, bending over while doing so to tease her. Crawling onto the bed, you laid back and spread your legs, touching yourself, making sure to put on a show. 

Your eyes were closed, you didn't see her approaching you, only felt her hands pinning yours above your head and her lips crashing against yours. You could feel her wetness against your leg as she rubbed herself on it, freeing your arms that went straight to her hips to spur her on, one of them going to her sex, teasing her entrance as she ground her clit on you. 

You were drunk on her moans, on the soft feel of her skin, on the sureness of her touch. But even so the feel of her tongue caressing your folds surprised you, making you grab her mouth, directing her to where you needed it the most. And so she did, licking and sucking on you until you were nothing but a moaning mess. 

"Faster" you managed to breathe "Sadie please, I'm close"

Speeding up her ministrations, she inserted a finger in you, curving it upwards and rubbing your walls. You started to move your hips as if riding her finger and at that response she inserted another, making you cry out in pleasure. 

You looked down, only to be greeted by the sight of her face between your legs looking back at you, pistoning her hand in and out of your pussy.

It was to much. You came on fingers and tongue grinding yourself against her face, your vision going white and a silent cry on your lips. 

You went limp on the bed, feeling her kiss her way up to your mouth. You kissed her, tasting yourself on her tongue.

"Did I do good by my word?" she asked, caressing your cheek.

"You sure did" you answered, your voice still breathless "But it's my turn now, I care about you too"

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
